micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Hekewe
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Democratic Republic of Nasatroe page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ptrcancer (Talk) 15:36, April 25, 2010 About Zeeland and Bethania About the Zeeland's dissolution,i would like to continue this diplomatic relations between two of us,so i would like to open a diplomatic relations with Bethania. Best Regards, Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman, President of Los Bay Petros Minister of Foreign Affairs Subenia and Bethania Subenia would like to continue its relations that she had with Zealand-Belgie with the newly formed Bethania. Fundy Hello, our micronation recognizes your micronation Patetopia You are still recognized. We would still be interested in diplomatic relations if you would like. Patetopia 19:17, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes, you are still recognized! Sorry for our late reply. We had a technical glitch that kept us from making edits to pages or leaving messages. Wierd! Anyway, our government still recognizes you and your nation. No worries. We look forward to prosperous, continued relations! Best wishes! ~'Secretary of State Victoria Bristow', Starland 00:17, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Diplomatic Relations with Bethania :Dear King Swen I, The Republic of Bethania would like to establish diplomatic relations with micronation. We believe that mutual recognition would be useful for both of our countries and, if you accept, hope for a long and prosperous future as friends. :Sincerely, :Enriqé Velia Qeli, Prime Minister of the Republic Reply of Theodia :The Kingdom of Theodia is happy to accept your offer. Love live both of our nations! ::~ Ða Þȷåd wo Þeodıa 21:04, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:St.Charlie Greetings! As you said earlier, to establish a diplomatic relations is quite difficult i see.On that time,my English was terrible (because i speak Indonesian better than English) and the FRLBP, like Reinhardt said so, it was still young at that time, still not too developed and still lacks of website (even today it still).So, until today i still improving my country to have enough circumstances to have a diplomatic relations with St.Charlie.I hope they will agree with your request. Best Regards, Adriansyah Yassin Sulaeman President of Los Bay Petros Minister of Foreign Affairs Samana Cay Prime Minister, I personally would like to establish diplomatic relations with Bethania. However, I cannot make the final decision regarding this and it must be put before the National Council for vote. I encourage you to email me at samanacay@live.com in order to work out all of the details of our alliance; then I will have something to bring before the National Council. I apologize for any inconvenience this causes, but such is the way of democracy. Prime Minister Joseph Wilson Sumpland 16:13, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Relations Thank you very much for your offer for relations between Landashir and your nation. I must ask you and your government, however, to send an application to my formal e-mail address or to the official Landashir'n Government website - as per the laws of the Community of Landashir (no agreements may be made over Wikia). I hope to hear from you soon, James Puchowski (--James Puchowski, Premier of the Landashir'n Government, MicroWiki Patroller (User:cplandashir) 20:16, November 1, 2010 (UTC)) Diplomacy w/ the Plokooñan Empire Hello Prime Minister! We are King Ignatius IV of the Plokooñan Empire. We are interested in forming an alliance between our respective countries. Please respond on Our talkpage is you are interested. Thanks and God bless! King Ignatius IV 18:11, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Relations with Nemkhavia (Now part of A1) Greetings, Unfortunately, and this confusion is due in no small part to all the articles we left laying around, the Socialist Union of Nemkhavia and Pristinia has not existed for many months now. Since the dissolution of the Union, Pristinia has ceased to be. These days, Nemkhavia forms a part of the Federated Republics of A1. Since we are part of this Federated Union, we do not carry out our own foreign affairs anymore, it is all within the scope of A1. Thus, if you wish for diplomatic relations, I would ask that you contact the leadership of A1 on our forums, at http://www.fra1.net/forum/index.php There is a section for the Ministry of Foreign Affairs there on the forums, where your request will be seen to. Kind regards, and I hope i've been helpful, Lt.General Marka Mejakhansk, Premier of the Republic of Nemkhavia, Federated Republics of A1 - Knight990 20:25, November 3, 2010 (UTC)